


A media noche.

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Memories, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy y Clarke están juntos desde hace años y han formado una familia, cuando los niños duermen, ellos recuerdan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A media noche.

Bellamy fue a la habitación de Joy y comprobó que la niña de 3 años dormía plácidamente en su cama, acaricio el sedoso pelo rubio de su hija y sujetó en brazos a Jory, de tan solo un 14 meses.

Si Joy había salido exactamente a su madre, su hermano era un clon de su padre con esa masa de cabello castaño rizado y alborotado y sus ojos color chocolate. Le colocó con cuidado en su cuna y una vez todo estuvo en orden fue hasta el salón.

Clarke estaba sentada en el sillón, con una de sus sudaderas. Hacía solo una hora que había llegado de trabajar del hospital y parecía cansada, pero sonrió feliz al verle.

\- Mira lo que he encontrado- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.  
\- ¿El qué?

Ella no respondió, se limitó a encender la tele y dar al play. Un video casero apareció en la pantalla protagonizado por ellos.  
Bellamy se sentó junto a ella y observó la televisión, un poco extrañado viéndose así mismo.

Clarke era la primera en aparecer, solo vestida con una camisa blanca...de él- Bellamy suponía que había costumbres que nunca cambiaban al recordar que en ese instante ella también llevaba su ropa- estaba despeinada, con un brillo en los ojos que aún tenía y harina en la cara.

\- Espera, ¿Este es el vídeo que grabó Octavia a escondidas?  
\- ¿Cuándo no nos ha grabado a escondidas?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.  
\- Sí, pero este lo publicó en facebook, Instagram y Twitter para que la gente por fin creyera que estabamos juntos.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace de eso, Bell? Mírame... joven y radiante.  
\- Sigues radiante.  
\- ¿pero no joven?- se hizo la ofendida.  
\- Tenías 18 años, ahora tienes diez más- río él.  
\- Bueno, supongo que tú eres el vierjo- replicó- pronto tendrás 34.  
\- Cállate- protestó él.

Clarke sonrió y volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

En ese momento estaba ella junto a un montón de pancakes con nata, rompiendo pedazitos y comiéndoselos con la mano.

\- Bell ¿Quieres?  
\- No, es todo para ti, pricesa- respondía él con una sonrisa.  
\- Me pondré gorda.  
\- Te seguiré queriendo igual.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cursi?  
\- ¿Desde cuándo no quieres que lo sea?  
\- Eres insoportable.  
\- Devuélveme mi camisa.  
\- No llevo nada debajo- argüía en la cinta.  
\- Mejor para mí.  
\- ¿Te he dicho que eres insoportable?  
\- Hace un minuto.

Clarke le ignoraba e iba a por cubiertos para empezar a comer los pancakes con la boca llena.

\- ¿Qué pensarían tus compañeras de universidad si vieran los pocos modales que tienes?- él reía, burlándose.  
\- Preocúpate más sobre qué dirán de ti.  
\- Sé que me adoran princesa.  
\- Ya, como sea.

Se lamió los dedos y dejó el plato a un lado. Era media noche y llevaba más de doce horas sin ingerir alimentos, cuando se dio cuenta, Bellamy estaba sujetándola de la cintura y atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.  
La levantó y ella se enroscó contra él, siendo su única fuente de apoyo. Después de un par de besos más la grabación se cortó.

\- Me alegro que Octavia decidiera no seguir metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos- dijo Bellamy recordando lo que había pasado después.  
\- Habría sido un video porno estupendo.  
\- ¡Clarke!  
\- Eres tan delicado, Blake...  
\- Se me habrá pegado de ti, princesa.  
\- No entiendo por qué llevas más de diez años llamándome así.  
\- Porque a pesar de tus modales maleducados y tu bocaza, sigues siendo una princesita.

Ella soltó un bufido en claro desacuerdo.

\- ¿Joy y Jory están dormidos?- preguntó.  
\- Sí, como los angelitos que no son cuando están despiertos.  
\- Tengo hambre.  
\- Es medianoche.   
\- ¿Pancakes, Blake?

Bellamy sonrió y pasó un brazo por el cuello de su esposa, atrayendola hacía si para besarla pausada y largamente.

\- Pancakes.

Como ya sabía, había cosas que nunca cambiaban.  
Ni siquiera diez años después.

**Author's Note:**

> Si recibiera peticiones sobre viñetas este fic podría ser continuado, tenedlo en cuenta.


End file.
